A Family Secret
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Hello, boys and girls, gather around as I tell you the story about a young boy who gets a letter from his father to meet him at his studio...what he doesn't know is that his father has a dark secret that he's been preventing his son in coming in the studio in the first place...and now the poor boy will have to survive in order to discover the secret has father kept from him...


***I just finished playing Bendy and the ink machine and good god...it is amazing. Can't wait for chapter 2 to come out. So this story is to show my support to the game. I'm not going to do much of the story until more chapters come out for that game. One last thing...I'm doing some changes on the story so that I don't bore you with the same thing you see in the game with a bit of some cartoon movie references that you may be familiar with...on with the story.***

Prologue

"Have you ever heard the saying "If you can dream it, you can do it."? That is what this one cartoon artist did when he made a machine called the ink machine. What does the ink machine do? Well...that's a good question. No one knows to be honest. Some say that it was help resupply their ink supply...while rumors say it's what make creations come to life. Do I know which is right and which wrong? I do not know but what I do know...is that someone was unfortunate enough to find out what it does as he stumbles into a hellish nightmare that he can never forget. But who is this poor soul? Meet Johnny Drew. 21 year old college student who wanted to follow his dreams as an artist and animator like his father, Joey Drew. He was spending his normal boring life at college when suddenly...he gets a letter from his father. Johnny was curious...yet excited that he got a message from his father. He opens up the letter as it reads "Dear Johnny, it's been a long time since you moved out of our home so you can follow your dream as an animator. Why don't you come to my old workplace? I have something I want to show you. Love, your father, Joey Drew." "His old workshop? Dad always told me about when I was a kid but I never got to be there cause he wanted to keep his projects a secret. Maybe he wants to show me his surprise that he prepared all this time." Was all in Johnny's mind. Attached to the letter were keys to the workshop and an address to where the workshop is. This was all too good to be true but Johnny couldn't help but check the place out... **and now begins...of a terrifying story of how Johnny discovers his father's secret and why his father has been preventing him from coming to his studio...better buckle up cause this is going to be one hell of a ride..."**

(Johnny's pov)

Hi...the names Johnny Drew. I'm a 21 year old college student who loves to draw cartoons and animations for a living. Ever since I was a child, I always wanted to follow my father's footsteps in being an animator like my dad and maybe start a studio of my own. Speaking of my dad...I had a letter from him a few hours ago wanting me to visit him at his studio that he told me so much about. It had the key and the address of the studio. At first...I was suspicious about it but I always wanted to see his studio. He never showed me it cause it was a surprise according to him...it's been years and he still hasn't showed me the surprise for years. Maybe he wanted to show me the surprise now...he was always a strange one but his strange behavior is what got him famous for his work...what was the cartoon he called it his baby...? Bendy? I think that's what he called him. Anyway...

So I got in my car and drove out of the city to follow the address he sent me...once I got there...I finally got to look at the studio exterior. It looked like one of those old studios like you would see in Disney but...the walls are all wooden. Did not have the budget to improve their studio or was it about to be demolished? Maybe...I unlocked the door and once I got inside...it's a mess. Ink dripping on the floors...papers scattered on the ground along with some 2x4s.

"Ugh...what a mess. I wouldn't work in a place like this. No way...I always have a nice and organized workplace when I do my work." I groaned with disgust.

Less stressful that way. Take my advice. If you want to find your tools more easily, always have a studio organized and clean if you want to make things easier for you.

"Dad?! You here?! I came as you requested!" I shouted.

I waited for a response...nothing...where could he be?

"Hm...maybe he's hiding somewhere to surprise me..." I muttered.

As I started thinking about my dad...I suddenly hear...

 _ ***CLICK!***_

I quickly turn around to try to open the doorknob of the entrance but it wouldn't budge. Great...I'm locked in. I try to unlock the door with the key...but here's the thing...the key doesn't want to go in. Almost as if it had a mind of it's own. When enough was enough, I threw the key away from with frustration as I covered my face while I took some deep breathes to try and calm down.

Well...here I am...trapped in my dad's studio...what's the worse that can happen?...Everything...


End file.
